(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to authenticating collectibles and memorabilia. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system for verifying authenticated collectible items, including autographed items.
(2) Background
The value of many collectibles and memorabilia is dependent on the ability of the owner or potential buyer to verify the authenticity of an item. Buyers of an item seek to avoid purchasing fraudulent reproductions of collectibles and memorabilia. Often verifying the authenticity of an item requires the mutual acceptance of a trusted third party that provides an expert opinion or history of the item.
Owners selling items over the Internet or at a distance from the seller lack an easy mechanism for providing evidence of an item's authenticity. Even after an item is received it may be difficult for an individual who is not an expert to discern whether the item is genuine. Even verifying the authenticity of an item that is newly created can be difficult. Thus, there is a need for a system to provide verification of the authenticity of collectibles and memorabilia that can work for electronic commerce as well as traditional commerce.